Harry Potter and The Ultimate Guilt
by HarryGinnyTonks
Summary: A decade after the Fall of voldemort, Harry works at Hogwarts as a general Defender of the School. But when a new teacher comes in, he is forced to revisit the most horrible memories of his life.
1. Prologue

Harry looked across the darkened field. He was exhausted, after hours of fighting and dodging spells. He had seen Tonks, Moody, Remus and Kingsley trapped against a wall surrounded by Death Eaters. He prayed that they managed to get out. He had seen Hagrid go down amid a storm of giants attacks, and fervently watched for his giant friend to rise.

The battle had been back and forth all night. The first wave of Dementors had been repelled quickly, the DA and Aurors all producing successful Patronuses. The next wave of giants and trolls decimated the troops. Not a single giant had been defeated, and only a few trolls went down. The Death Eaters were swarming in and picking away at the defenders of the castle. But the entire battle had changed when the dragons arrived. Harry's heart had soared when he saw Charlie fly in at the head of fifteen dragons, riding a Hungarian Horntail that looked suspiciously familiar to Harry. The dragons had quickly and efficiently taken out the trolls, and the giants had retreated from the dragon's fire, despite the urging of the Death Eaters. Now the tide was turning. The rejuvenated Light side attacked the Death Eaters with a vengeance and tore through them. Harry had approached Bellatrix, but was cut off by Neville, who looked like a man possessed. Harry had realized the significance here, and allowed Neville to take her on. Her screams as she flew through the air and hit the wall of the castle wouldn't be forgotten for a long time. Harry then attempted to bring down Lucius Malfoy and son, but was quickly deterred by Mr. Weasley and Ron. Both of them shook their head at Harry, before beginning a battle that captivated all who were near. At the end, Lucius was dead, having dodged a curse from Mr. Weasley, and jumped in to the path of Draco's own Killing Curse, directed at a petrified Ron. Draco's shock from killing his own father paralyzed him, allowing nearby aurors to bind and send him back to the ministry. By that time, the dragons were single handedly winning the battle, when Voldemort appeared. The aura of evil and fear he produced frightened the dragons off, and reinvigorated his Death Eaters. Harry had originally taken part in the battle, and had brought down multiple packs of Death Eaters with help from Tonks and Bill Weasley.

But now, he was worried. He was searching for his friends, as he hadn't seen them since the initial volley and spells. He felt the pain in his scar that announced the arrival of the Dark Lord, and followed it to its source, dodging killing curses along the way. What he saw stopped his breath. His worst nightmare came true. The situation he had been dreading since hearing that prophecy had arrived in stark detail. A tall, pale man in dark robes stood looking at him. To call him a man was a stretch though, as years of Dark Magic had warped his physical state. Red, un-lidded eyes stared back at him, and his snake-like nose was shooting out cold puffs of air. In front of him on the ground, lay Harry's closest friends, Ron, Hermione and Ginny, his girlfriend. All of them were unconscious, though only by magical means.

Harry screamed "if you touched a hair on their heads, you will pay tenfold Riddle!" Harry aimed his wand at Voldemort before he stopped himself.

Potterrr, how dare you use my poor freak of a father's muggle name? And I would put down that wand, you wouldn't want anything to this little redhead here…" Voldemort sneered as he picked up Ginny's seemingly lifeless body and hid behind it. "How about we do this right Potterrr…" hissed Voldemort. "Welcome to the final game. You will have three shots, from that distance, and I will place my wand on the ground. Don't miss me, there could be…dire consequences." He laughed as he dropped Ginny to the ground.

Harry was angered and afraid, but the small part of his mind that remained logical wondered _why was he giving me this chance? He has my friends in front of him. Why would he set up this game?_ Then Harry was hit with the realization. He knows he's losing. He saw Malfoy go down, he saw Bellatrix go down. Voldemort was afraid. Harry realized that Voldemort knew that the only way that he was escaping here alive was if Harry gave up. And what better way to do that then to have him kill his family?

Harry looked across at the most feared wizard in the known universe, and watched his face flicker with anger. Harry realized that Voldemort must be seeing the battle go against him. Harry then noticed the deep gash going across Voldemort body, and he realized that he was injured. His non-wand arm was dangling at his side, useless for all to see. Large burns had covered his face, causing him to look even more demonic and evil.

For the first time, Harry believed they might win. Harry knew he had to finish it though. He expected a trick. When Voldemort placed his wand on the ground, he reminded himself that Voldemort didn't need his wand to inflict damage. Harry tried to focus, as he knew his whole life had led up to this moment. Shaking slightly, Harry raised his wand, and shouted "AVADA KEDAVRA", and a look of horror crossed his face. Again, "AVADA KEDAVRA", and another look flew across his face as his tears sprung from his eyes. Finally, he mumbled "Avada Kedavra...", and Voldemort fell. A cheer went up, as the Death Eaters quickly Apparated, and the Order members looked in Harry's direction. Ginny awoke and flew across the field, going to embrace him, but he pushed here away and backed away from her… deep in the Forbidden Forest. Ginny stared after him, and turned to look at a watching Dumbledore, who looked, for the first time, mystified as to what happened. The entire Order watched Harry retreat in to the Woods. As everyone turned towards Voldemort's fallen body, and the entire gasped, and Ginny dropped to her knees.

Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of his age, and all-around good guy, had a reputation of always knowing what to do. And indeed, he generally had a good idea of reason and general common sense. But in this situation, he was as lost as any of them. He watched his protégé, his favorite student and most of all, his friend, back away and turn and flee in to the Forbidden Forest. He knew that the Forest would be rough on Harry, but it would see the goodness of his heart and would not harm him. But the Forbidden Forest wasn't Harry's worst problem: that was Harry himself. Dumbledore sighed, and realized that Harry would come out when he was ready, and Dumbledore would ensure that he would always have a place at his only true home: Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 1: Illusions and redheads

**A/N: Thanks for reading my story. This is my first attempt at writing fan fiction and I hope it goes well. Please review, and I will try to respond to each and every one. If you have any suggestions, about plot, writing technique, anything, let me know. I know my chapters are fairly short, hopefully they will lengthen as the story grows. Thanks a lot, and enjoy the story.**** NOTE: I am terrible at doing Hagrid's accent, so forgive me.**

The gaggle of first year students quietly entered the entrance to the Great Hall. They had been awaiting this moment ever since they learned of the great hidden Wizarding school. Whispers were heard as oohs and ahhs accompanied them. In front of them stood the gamekeeper for the school, Hagrid. He turned and smiled at the students, showing his gentle, sweet personality. Since the Second War, he had replaced McGonagall as the escort for the 1st year students to the castle.

"Beyond these doors is the Great Hall. When you enter, you will be sorted in to one of four houses: Gryffindor, known for bravery and courage, Ravenclaw, known for intelligence, Hufflepuff, known for kindness and fairness, and Slytherin, known for their cunning and guile. Once you are placed in your house, sit with them, as they will be your family for the next seven years. If you do well, you will earn points for your house. Misbehave, and the House is punished, and – excuse me for a moment…" Hagrid said as he slipped off down a far corridor. The students closest to him heard him say "I love this part…" The torches lining the wall flickered ominously, as the students instinctively came together in a bunch. The students looked around nervously, as a slow fog seemingly appeared out of nowhere, covering the feet of the students in a white mist.

The students stood in shock, as none of them knew what to do. Their only guide had left them in the hallway in front of a set of massive wooden doors. All was quiet and they looked around, and whispering started. It must be a trap….they wouldn't leave us like this….I knew I should've stayed with Mum.

A small boy with dark hair and bright blue eyes said "oh man, we are in trouble. I knew that half-breed oaf shouldn't have been trusted to guide us. Probably left us for a dragon to eat." A few yells came up while more of the 1st years shouted him down, saying it wasn't Hagrid's fault. A deepening silence crept over them, as they seriously doubted their decision to head to the Scottish highlands.

All of a sudden, a large ominous figure rose through the darkness. Tall, thin with a pale face. Yet all who looked saw the red, snake-like eyes that shone through the darkness. Voldemort, whose story had persisted long after his downfall. The students looking up at him started to doubt the validity of that downfall. Voldemort's eyes roamed over the group, seemingly piercing the soul of every student gathered in front of him. Half the first-years screamed and he moved over separating them from the great doors and their only hope of assistance. A laugh echoed through the hallway and he turned to the first student. Just as he was about to lift his wand, a large beam of light seemingly went through Voldemort, who disappeared in to thin air. The students looked where the light came from to see a cloaked figure atop the window at the far end of the hall. The students froze, still confused over the apparent rise of the Dark Lord. They didn't know how to react to this new figure. Was he friend or foe? They parted, as they watched the cloaked figure. He muttered something to himself and a broom whooshed in front of him and he stepped on, not sitting over the broom, but standing on the narrow shaft, before slowly gliding in the gap created between the students before settling in front of the great doors.

"…It was an illusion, in case you haven't figured that out yet…Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" the figure said with a forced smile, as he opened the doors with a simple snap of his fingers. The students rushed in, terrified of the man in the cloak.

"Bloody hell, nearly pissed me pants after that one," one student was heard muttering to his friend as they crept in.

Harry looked at the scared first-years rushing by him. He didn't like doing this every year, but Dumbledore insisted. Harry knew that Dumbledore thought it was hilarious, especially after the Weasley twins had supplied the magic to allow all the upper years and teachers to watch the episode from the Great Hall, courtesy of Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes. He heard the laughter echoing from the hall as even the normally stoic teachers smiled to themselves. Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling, looking strikingly like a Marauder for a moment.

Harry sighed, and he knew he would do it again next year. He owed it to Dumbledore. He had allowed him a place to stay and live after the Fall of Voldemort. As the students lined up in front of the Sorting Hat, he heard jeers from the crowd, most mentioning a certain 1st year's soaked trousers. Harry chuckled to himself, and knew that that would probably be the most he would speak to any of the students throughout their seven years at the school. "Probably a good thing too, as I seemed to have gathered this new ability to scare the hell out of everyone I see." Harry quickly shook his head, reminding himself not to talk to thin air.

He was about to turn away and head back to his dorm when he saw a familiar shade of bright red hair peek out of the mass of the 1st years. After looking back, he couldn't be sure. Only one family had that color hair and went to Hogwarts. Shaking his head, he was about to leave the hall, and allow the Seating to take place when he remembered the note Dumbledore left him. Reaching in to the inside breast pocket of his cloak, he opened it now and read _you may be interested in the new Transfiguration teacher_. McGonagall had retired, saying that she couldn't keep up with these kids anymore. He smiled as he remembered the stern but very caring teacher from his days at the school. He still expected to see the cat with the suspicious glasses-shaped markings around the eyes moving through the halls at night. He scanned the teachers table before spotting a familiar face. Ginny Weasley. Harry shook with an invisible fury at a certain Headmaster.

"He knows I don't want to see anyone. Especially her. Bloody old man thinks he knows whats best for everyone in the Wizarding World." Harry's eyes flicked between Ginny and the Headmaster. Suddenly, Ginny looked up and saw him, and he quickly left the room with a quick sweep of his cloak that would have made Professor Snape drool in envy.

Unbeknownst to Harry, Dumbledore saw him leave, along with the angry expression on his face. He sighed, "Harry, you had better be ready for some changes this year…"


	3. Chapter 2: A Look Back

**A/N – Hey guys, just saying thanks for reading and I would love a review. Give me ideas on what you think should happen, what you think will happen. I have a working outline, but I have no problem listening to general ideas from readers. Sentences in italics are the inner monologue of Harry. They will be used throughout the story, as Harry doesn't have as much active dialogue. Reminder, this is consistent with some parts of HBP (mainly Horcruxes) but not everything (Dumbledore is still alive, and Snape didn't betray the Order.) Thanks a lot!**

_Sigh…why does Dumbledore make me sit out here? It's not like any of the kids will try anything_, Harry thought to himself as he gazed upon the feasting students. It was late October, the leaves beginning to fall and the temperature beginning to drop. _I almost wish some of the kids would start fighting so I could break it up._ There hadn't been anything besides a few minor scuffles here and there. Harry almost wished that he was a professor; at least then something would occupy his time. Instead, he just sat, silently watching the students eat, chattering away without a care in the world…

-------------------------------------FLASHBACK-----------------------------------------

"_Hermione, can I pleeeeeeaaaaaase copy your notes? You know Snape won't go easy on me for this potions essay! Bloody wanker is demanding 15 inches on the use of wolfsbane!" Ron pleaded, as Hermione arched an eyebrow._

_"If you can't write 15 inches on wolfsbane when you personally know a werewolf, I can't help you. And watch your language Ronald!" Harry grinned at her response, watching his two best friends bickering as usual._

_"Guys, shut up for a second. I have…news." Harry quickly rose to cast the silencing spell, but not before Ginny could slip in to the seat next to him. He glared at her, before finishing his spell. "Dumbledore told me that they finally got the 6__th__ Horcrux! Kingsley lured Nagini out of the Manor and killed her." The other three stared at him, before Hermione, Ginny and finally Ron realized what it meant. _

_"So he's mortal now!! This can all finally end." Hermione squealed, as Harry and Ron high-fived. Ginny, with a huge smile on her face, quietly reached under the table, and grasped Harry's hand. With a glance at her, he squeezed it back. _

_Harry shushed them before continuing, "Dumbledore told me that Voldemort has announced his plan to attack Hogwarts at the end of May. He says –"_

_"Wait, why would V-, Vol-, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named tell us when he's attacking? Doesn't he want the element of surprise?" Ron asked, with a confused look on his face. Harry shrugged while Ginny sighed at Ron's inability to speak. Al three looked at Hermione._

_"Voldemort doesn't just want to win. He wants to be able to gloat and show off his power. By telling us when he attacks, he is showing that he doesn't need the advantage." Hermione decided, looking Harry. He nodded, thinking that that certainly sounds like Voldemort. _

_Harry stopped the silencing charm, as Madam Pince was glancing curiously at them. "No silencing charms in the library. NO TALKING." The friends shared a laugh as they went back to their homework._

-----------------------------------END FLASHBACK-------------------------------------------

Harry sat back, and watched the assembled teachers eat, quietly talking about their classes. He slid his food away, deciding that he wasn't in the mood to eat. He saw Dumbledore glance at him with a warm smile, but found that he couldn't return it. He pushed his chair back, rose and stepped away from the table. He walked smoothly between the tables towards the exit. He was aware of the stares and whispers of the students, but paid them no mind. He was used to whispers, which had only increased after defeated Voldemort. He slipped out of the room and left the castle. He breathed in the fresh air as he patrolled the boundaries of the grounds, checking to make sure that the Anti-Apparation Wards were still intact. _Hmm…they lost some power, Ill recharge them a bit. _He thought he placed his hand on the dome that was only visible to a select few in Hogwarts. Putting more power in to them, he continued his patrol. As he walked, he began to look back, seeing again the day that Dumbledore brought him back.

---------------------------------FLASHBACK-----------------------------------------------------

_Harry left the forest, eyes roving back and forth across the land. It was his first time out of the forest in almost two years. His time there had helped him live with the pain, though he didn't work through it. He know knew the forest inside and out and the creatures all accepted him for the most part. He walked carefully across the grounds, the light of early summer warming his skin. He guessed that it was almost time for the Leaving Feast, as a large amount of students were outside enjoying the sun. Everyone stared unabashedly at him as he walked, whispers growing louder and louder. He saw McGonagall watching from the doorway, staring in shock. He reached her, nodded briefly before moving past her to Dumbledore's office. He reached the gargoyle, at which point he stopped. He didn't know the password, but just stared at it. He didn't notice the surrounding students jump back in fear and surprise as the gargoyle moved away without a word from Harry. He didn't glance back as he went up the stairway. _

_"Harry, welcome. Lemon Drop?" Dumbledore offered with a smile, which faltered as Harry sat stiffly in his chair, eyes vacant. Dumbledore showed no surprise at seeing Harry, almost as if he had been expecting him for some time._

_"Headmaster, I wanted to talk to you." Harry intoned, his voice even with a lack of emotion that startled Dumbledore. _

_"Harry, please, call me Albus, or Dumbledore. After the…tragic events of 2 years ago, you no longer have to call me by my title." Dumbledore responded, a sad look creeping in to his features at the memory. "I wanted to talk to you as well. I have a proposition of you. Though Tom has been defeated, there are still multitudes of Death Eaters out there still, including the likes of Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix. Seeing your current position after…what occurred, I would like to ask you what you plan to do now that Voldemort is gone."_

_Harry glanced up quickly, eyes sparkling with withheld emotion before returning to their previous state. "I don't know Headma-, Albus. After…that…I can't go back to the way things were. I have no where to live. Grimmauld Place is, and never will be my home. You may continue to use it for whatever you wish."_

_Albus thought for a moment before stating "I am sure that Molly and Arthur would love to give you a temporary home, at least until you find your own place. And I know a certain red-headed girl who-"_

_"I will not live at the Burrow. Not after what happened. I couldn't show my face there again. Hogwarts is the only place that feels like home to me now…" Harry's head dropped, as he steeled himself against the memories that came back._

_"Harry, I believe that Molly, Arthur and the rest of the Weasleys would love to have you back. They know that you didn't mean to –"_

_"Stop. No one shall speak of that. I will not live with them." Harry's face shown with a fierce determination that evoked memories of his (slightly) younger years._

_"Fine. My idea is this: Stay at Hogwarts for the whole year. Become our Defender. You may teach if you wish, but your primary job will be securing the castle, including the Wards, and if anyone attacks, you will be placed in charge of all Castle operations." Dumbledore peered at Harry, praying that he accepted. He knew that if Harry was alone for too long, he would spiral in to self-doubt._

_"I don't know Albus. Do you really believe that the fate of the castle and the students should be put in the hands of someone who…did what I did?" Harry's eyes betrayed him, as they became somewhat brighter after hearing Dumbledore's idea. _

_"Harry, I, as well as the rest of the Staff here have complete and utter faith in you. Even Professor Snape. We know that in your capable hands, Hogwarts will always be safe for students and teachers alike."_

_"Fine then, Ill take it. But I don't think Ill take you up on that teaching offer. I just can't right now."_

_"Thank you Harry. You are free to go." Dumbledore watched at the Savior of the Wizarding World rose slowly and left his office._

--------------------------------------------------END FLASHBACK--------------------------------

Harry sighed, as he thought back on the last 10 years. _Has it really been that long? _Harry sighed again as he entered the castle. He stopped before the new mirror, which sat along the Entrance Hall. He saw his figure and smirked to himself. _I certainly have changed, haven't I?_ A tall, thin man stood staring back at him. Cloaked in all black, he cut quite the devilish figure except for the twin green orbs staring at him. He has been the Defender of Hogwarts for eight years. Various Dark Witches and Wizards had attempted to invade and kill the inhabitants, but none has got within 100 yards of the castle. After the final battle against Voldemort, Harry had perfected his long-distance spell-casting. His aim had become the stuff of legend, as had his improved wands. Harry glanced down at his forearm, a dark line along the top, its point passing through the back of his hand and ending in his palm. A potions accident 2 years after "graduation," had caused his wand to be melted in to his arm. Surprisingly, his spell-casting improved and he quickly realized the benefits of the spill. He could now hit a moving target from 600 yards away, as demonstrated by the stunning and subsequent arrest of the Dark Wizard Ungawa. He had been contacted by the ministry to work there as a Hit-Wizard multiple times, but all had been rebuffed. He knew he couldn't leave Hogwarts. It was his sanctuary. The only place where his nightmares weren't filled with ghosts that had hair that alternated between bright red and bushy brown. Shaking away the memories and the tears, he moved quickly moved back the Great Hall, as students emptied from the classrooms.


	4. Chapter 3: A Reminder and a Dark Rising

**A/N – Thanks again for reading. Forgot to put this up, I have no copyright over this material, its all JK Rowlings and etc etc. I got the idea for the 1812 Overture (you'll see in the chapter) from V For Vendetta. I saw it last night, and loved it. Please review if you can, I get so excited when I get a new review. Anyway, here's the next chapter**

Harry was jolted awake by a trill in the room. A slow smile spread across his face as he looked up to see Fawkes staring down at him from his bedpost. Albus' beautiful phoenix never ceased to bring a smile to his face. In fact, it was one of the few things that still could. "Hey girl, you got news from Albus?" He stroked the smooth feathers on the back of her neck as she trilled quietly. He thought idly to himself _I am going to get a phoenix soon. They keep me up. Albus would say that I need something like that. _He took the note held in Fawkes' talons, before the phoenix burst in to flames and disappeared. Grabbing his glasses off of his bedside table, Harry shook his head to awaken his eyes a bit more before reading the note. Harry, please come to my office this morning before breakfast. I have news that requires your…area of expertise. There is no password, just touch the Gargoyles forehead like you always do. Harry smirked as he recalled how Dumbledore had set up the permanent password solely for Harry's use. _If only we had that when Ron, Hermione and I were…_ Harry blinked a few times, cleared the thoughts out of his head and moved on. Harry rolled out of bed, and with a flick of his hand, was now clothed in his traditional gear. Running a hand through his hair, he groaned mentally as he saw it spring right back in to place. With a sigh, he grabbed his cloak and slipped out of the door.

Harry strode purposely through the halls, trying to avoid any students (and even some weaker-hearted teachers). He was going through the typical reaction to his appearance as he turned a corner and slammed in to a young couple, probably 4th years. He mentally smiled as he realized _they were probably on their way back from an early morning snog._ Harry got up, dusted himself off and turned to help them up, as his memories forced something to his minds eye...

--------------------------------------------FLASHBACK------------------------------------

_Harry and Ginny silently moved through the corridors. This was their 5__th__ trip of the week after curfew, and they moved as one underneath the Invisibility Cloak. They slipped outside the giant wood doors before heading down to their favorite spot. The tree by the lake. Harry pulled the cloak off them as Ginny laid the blanket on the dewy nighttime grass. _

_"Hmm it's a beautiful night isn't it Harry?" Harry responded in the affirmative without once glancing out at the lake. Ginny turned to see him staring down in to her eyes._

_She moved closer, and whispered "hmm I bet you love this part of the night."_

"_Hell yeah, only reason I still get up at all, and I know.." he was cut off as Ginny leaned in and their lips met. And it was just as if it was their first kiss. Fireworks exploded inside of Harry as they held each other on the grass, their kissing suspended for the moment as they just lay there. Harry smiled as he knew this was the only place where he didn't think of Voldemort, of Wormtail, of the fate of the Wizarding World. Ginny smiled at him, and his heart melted all over again._

_Harry smiled down at her, before looking up at the half moon that marked the middle of April. "Somethings going to happen Ginny. Soon. I can feel it in my bones. I want you to know, that no matter what happens, if I die, I –"_

"_Stop it right now Harry. You will survive this. Or I will take you out myself. You are always so morb-"_

"_I love you Gin. That's what I was saying. I love you. No matter what happens."_

_She looked at him, tears in her eyes, as she said "oh Harry –," both of them were silenced for the rest of the night, only retreating back to their respective dorms as the sun rose. Though it had only been kissing and maybe some touching, it was a night that changed their lives._

_--------------------------------------END-----------------------------------------------------------_

"Hey man, I'm really sorry, don't hurt us. It was an accident. Please, don't Petrify us!" The boy's voice snapped Harry out of the memory. The couple stared at Harry, as sadness, anger and complete emptiness stared out of his eyes. The boy slid in-between the girl and Harry. He looked frightened and the girl looked pale, as if on the edge of a deep faint. Harry was utterly and completely confused. _Petrify? I am not a bloody Basilisk…oh come on. These goddamn rumors have got to stop._

He cleared his throat, (noticing the couple fall even further away) before saying "I am not going to hurt you. I work for the school, and those rumors are complete and utter bullocks." The students looked on in shock, before giggling nervously. He smiled as they scrambled away. _Students…_ His memory came back to him, and he shook with a silent anger, as he knew that he had said that before knowing what would happen. He had meant entirely, with one hundred percent of his being. But that was before the unthinkable had happened. Before knowing what HE would do, not what Voldemort would do. He knew he broke the promise, but he knew that he had to. After what happened, he couldn't do it. He couldn't do it for her, and perhaps more significantly, he couldn't do it for himself.

Before he knew it, Harry finished his walk and started heading up the circular stairs. He stopped, as he processed the strange sight that had drawn his eyes before he entered the staircase. He retreated down to the first step. A pair of brown eyes stared at him, as Harry's eyes are drawn to the red, bushy hair that is mussed up on top of his head. _Ha, looks like 'Mione and Ron's kid. Fat chance that happened…_ he shook himself out his memory, face dropping slightly, before heading back up the stairs.

Harry knocked softly on the door before entering. Albus is sitting at his desk with a pile of papers in front of him. The papers are untouched, as Albus is moving his hands softly through the air, as a miniature paper orchestra slowly plays the 1812 Overture. He glanced up to see Harry watching the performance, before Albus sat up and the papers fall to the floor. _Ha, Albus always was a strange one_. Harry grinned at Dumbledore, and said "your secret is safe with me." Harry sat in the cushioned chairs and waits for Albus to begin.

Albus watched Harry for a moment before speaking. "I won't dance around the snapdragons here Harry; there have been reports of a Dark Wizard rising. He goes by the name of Axel Krokidil. Nothing is known about his past, but he has been seen slowly and continually making his way to Hogwarts. I need you to –"

"He won't make it past the Whomping Willow Albus." Albus leaned in and looked at Harry, as the utter and complete emptiness in his voice was matched by the dark covering his eyes.

"Thank you Harry. You make my job so much easier." Harry rose with a nod, and then quickly and quietly slipped out the door. Albus sighed and leaned back, before absentmindedly stroking Fawkes. "Oh Harry, what are we going to do? You must snap out of it, before you drive everyone away. And more importantly, before you drive her away.

Harry quickly made his way to the roof of the tallest tower, awaiting any movement from the Forest. After a few moments, he silently wiped his eyes before slipping silently and effortlessly down, to the grass before striding in the castle, and disappearing in to the corridors.


	5. Chapter 4: A Meeting and An Old Jersey

**A/N – Hey all, Nebkreb here. Just saying thanks again for reading. I love how short the queue has been recently, because it lets me crank out 2 or 3 updates a week. I hate when authors beg for reviews, but I really don't know how people are receiving this story if I don't get reviews! Thanks.**

October turned in to November, which turned to a brisk and cold December. Harry was a constant: patrolling the hallways, moving silently, and scaring more than a few students. He had accidentally walked in to more than his fair share of students snogging in a corner. Harry was becoming more and more frustrated. He hadn't even caught a whiff of Krokidil. Rumors abounded throughout the school of a dark figure, caped in a deep blue, and all the students described him as dark. There hadn't been any attacks but Harry knew that this Krokidil was biding his time. He was waiting for something. Harry didn't know what, but he felt like he should. He always had this thought in the back of his mind, that he knew this Axel Krokidil from somewhere. Something obvious. _I don't know now, but I will. This Krokidil character is a mockery of the past dark lords. Sometimes I wonder why they do it. And it's always the same: money, power, fame, blah blah blah. At least come up with something original every once in a while. Is it too much to ask for some variety??_

Harry strolled through the halls, no one to bother him. He knew it had to be past 4 in the morning. He ran across Ms. Norris, frightening her off with a stare that would have rivaled the Basilisk. _I hate that cat; I want to kick her on to the continent. _Harry's mind wandered to recent events. But one thing kept coming up back to his mind, even though it happened months ago.

"Who was that redhead? I would recognize the hair anywhere and I know it's not one of the older Weasley's. There is something different about that one…wait…" Harry stopped dead, his mind snapped, putting two and two together. _It all makes sense. Ginny coming back, a new Weasley. It must be Ginny's... _Harry strode on, pushing his mind on to other things. He had no right to be angry if she moved on and had a child. He had consented to live life alone; he couldn't make her do the same against her will. He passed the gargoyle of Dumbledore's office, and continued his patrol. His mind wandered, going to various topics, from Quidditch (_I'm not supposed to, but I do hope Gryffindor wins it again this year) _to the approaching Hogsmeade weekend, (_always a hassle for _me) to Ginny's son, to Dumbledore's stories, (_The one with the werewolf, the banshee and the grindylow…) _to the various troublemakers, (_that blonde kid in Ravenclaw needs to stop meeting his girl in that broom closet by my quarters_) to Ginny's son…_god damn it, why is this bothering me this much? So we had a 5 month fling 10 years ago…OH NO…is it mine? I never knew we had a kid, no one told me. Ginny never looked bigger. No Potter, you're an idiot. Stop it. You never… did that. Well why should she have a kid? What? Did you expect her to wait for you forever? You should be happy for her. She deserves a child. She must have come here to teach and watch over her kid. I'd be overprotective too, after what happened…_

Harry was awoken from his inner monologue when he slammed in to someone. Instantly he righted himself, wand out, a stunner forming on his lips.

"Hey Harry." Harry stood silently, taking in the sight in front of him. Smooth, shining red hair cascaded off her head down her back and shoulders. Bright, brown eyes smiled back at him, awaiting his answer. Her body had…grown much. For a second, he forgot about the past and just looked at the girl that he loved…that he had loved... that he used to love… something. At the moment, Harry wasn't concerned with the logistics of it.

Ginny stared at the sight before her. Harry looked different, but he felt different too. He had a new…aura that she didn't like. He felt like he had spent too many days in silence, patrolling empty corridors and closing himself off. She saw his eyes, still green. They were dark, and seemed as if they had been for awhile. Suddenly, a familiar spark came back. Encouraged, she reached out to touch his arm but he withdrew and the spark disappeared. His eyes returned to dark green state they had been in for ten years. Looking like a startled animal, he backed up, gave her the bag she dropped and mumbled "Sorry Professor Wea- Weasley. Have a good night." He stepped aside, and walked silently away. Ginny shook her head, sniffed and crept back to her quarters. She had almost done it. Caught off guard, the sight of her in the hallways brought back some of the old Harry. It didn't hurt that she was only wearing an old t-shirt that came to mid thigh on her. Something had told her to go for a walk, and she had left her quarters without even bothering to grab a robe. Maybe she would start wondering the halls late at night in the same clothing more often.

As Harry walked away, the sight of Ginny wearing just an old Quidditch jersey came to his mind. Stopping, he realized that it wasn't just any Quidditch jersey. It was HIS Quidditch jersey. From 6th year. Harry was lucky that the corridor was dark and empty, for no one was there to see him blush madly, that would have put any Weasley to shame.

----------------------------------------------_Flashback_--------------------------------------------

_"Harry, Ginny, you better not be doing anything when I come in." Ron's voice floated through the door. Harry and Ginny broke apart, though they had been doing nothing more than some kissing. Harry grabbed his T-shirt, and reached for his old Quidditch jersey from last year. But Ginny leapt up and snatched it. _

_"Um, Ginny I might need that." Ginny smirked, and then motioned for Harry to turn around._

_"Ron, hold on a moment. Don't flip out, just wait." She turned to Harry, "Turn around. No peeking." Harry obediently turned around and waited for Ginny to clear her throat in an indication of readiness. Harry turned and the sight he saw almost dropped him to his knees._

_Ginny stood there clad only in his jersey. It came down to barely above her knees and fell seductively over her shoulders. Her long slender legs went all the way down to her dainty feet. She smiled, and Harry dropped to his knees, all conviction lost. She was utterly and completely sexy. "That's what I thought. You are going to have to buy a new jersey for next year, isn't that right?" Harry only nodded dumbly, before smiling._

_"Yes ma'am. Now, get over here." Harry grabbed her, and pulled her close to him, ignoring Ron's banging on the door._

* * *

Over the next week, Ginny continually attempted to talk to Harry, but he avoided her when he could, and politely excused himself when he couldn't. He would leave meals early, and disappear in to hidden corridors when seeing her in the hallways. Ginny, frustrated and completely fed up with his actions, went to Dumbledore after dinner one night. Harry had abruptly left 2 minutes in to the meal, after seeing her coming, and the only empty seat was between him and the exit. "Headmaster, you have to talk to Harry. NOW." She shook with anger. The wizened man looked at her, studying her features, before nodding slightly. Turning, she strode out of the Great Hall to the hallway. She needed a way to release her anger, and she needed it now.

Harry watched the Gargoyle move out of the way, and rose on the ascending staircase. He entered the office quietly, and sat, waiting for Dumbledore to look up.

"Ah, my dear boy. How are you today? You wished to speak to me?" Dumbledore looked over his glasses, peering at his Defender. The young man paused for a moment, deep in thought before beginning.

"Yes Albus, I have a question. I have been seeing a redheaded child running around the halls. There is only one family with that color hair."

Dumbledore chuckled before replying "yes, there is only one family with that particular brand of hair."

"Yes, well, anyway. I was wondering who he was. I have my suspicion, but I wish to confirm it." Harry looked at the old Headmaster with a hopeful expression.

"I believe you already know him, at least you should…" Dumbledore smiled, before turning and effectively ending the conversation. Harry gave the Headmaster's back a haughty look, before turning and striding out of the office, his hair standing on end in anger. He hated it when the Headmaster kept something from him. It had cost him his Godfather. Something felt different here, as if the Headmaster wasn't doing it because he felt Harry shouldn't know.

In the office, Dumbledore leaned back. "oh Fawkes, I do hate to keep secrets from Harry. But I do wish he would figure this out for himself. I can't keep it for much longer. Still, she asked me not to tell him. And I won't, at least not yet." The brilliant phoenix trilled in response, sounding like he agreed. Unbeknownst to the Headmaster, Fawkes hated keeping things from Harry as well.


	6. Chapter 5: The First Chip

**A/N – Here's the next update – all of you hoping for a longer chapter, here it is. And I know it's annoying, but please review. It makes my job so much better! I got my first review on the other day, and I was so happy. Thanks!**

Harry strode through the hallways on his usual patrols, the older students nodding to him as he walked by. He never engaged them in any conversation but he did get a nice feeling from the recognition. He passed by a pack of gossiping 3rd years.

"I can't wait for Quidditch to start. Rodriguez is better than the other seekers by far, probably coulda' beat Harry Potter to the Snitch." One of the students said, throwing his hands up in the air as if to put an exclamation point on his feelings.

_Ha, I'd like to see him try._ Harry remembered all the times he had spent flying. He loved it. Even now, the air was one of the few places he felt free. He thought back on his playing days, Fred and George smashing the Bludgers with a seeming telepathic link to each other, Katie Bell scoring 20 yards from the hoop, Ginny slipping between 3 chasers to slip the Quaffle in, Ron diving to stop a flying Quaffle, - _No, I can't think about that right now._

Harry felt an odd prickling in his forehead. His hand unconsciously flew up to his scar. It hadn't hurt for ten years, since he defeated Voldemort. But he found that it still gave him the odd poke here and there. They almost never meant anything, but it was better to be safe than sorry. He shook his head to shake his thoughts away, and saw something that struck him.

"Alright Eli, have fun in Charms. Professor Flitwick is a great teacher; just make sure you're up front, so you can see. He is a bit on the small side…" Ginny smiled down at the young first-year. She ruffled his hair as she fixed his robe.

"Alright Aunt Ginny, and I won't tell him you said that either." The young boy smiled up at the Ginny before giving her a quick peck on the cheek and dashing off down the hall. "Hey guys wait up!!" he called to his friends, his bright red hair bouncing in the sunlight flickering through the windows.

Harry was struck dumb. Ginny glanced up and saw him staring at her. She opened her mouth as if to tell him something but stopped. She must have thought better of it and turned sharply on her heel and walked away.

_That's it. Definitely her kid. Who else could that hair have come from, and he obviously knew her. He even called her…AUNT…oh no…_ Harry spun and walked quickly to the one man who would have the answer, who always seemed to have the answer. Harry needed an answer and he needed it now. Unfortunately, his timing that day was just a bit off.

Harry burst in to the office, looking up to see everyone in the room staring at him. Dumbledore smiled from under his glasses, and the gathered Weasley family froze in place as well. Bill and Charlie stood leaning at the fireplace, and Bill's mouth was froze open, in the middle of a word. Both of their eyes opened in shock and their expressions struck a chord somewhere between pity and loathing. Fred and George were trying to entice Fawkes to eat one of their destructive candies, and Fawkes was having none of it. Both turned to Harry, half-smiles on their lips, and watched him. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat in front of Dumbledore's desk. Harry glanced from one to the others, before heading over to the desk, scribbling something on a paper and handing it to the Headmaster, before stepping quickly out of the room. The entire exchange took less than 10 seconds. The gathered Weasley's waited a moment more, before continuing their actions. Thw twins went back to harassing the poor phoenix. Bill and Charlie resumed their talk, though it now centered on the entrance and subsequent departure of Harry. Dumbledore sighed, before saying "back to Mr. Weasley's progress, he has been truly excellent across the board, but knowing his mother, why wouldn't he be?

Harry leaned against the wall later that night. He was outside the Headmaster's office, and had another 15 minutes before his quickly-planned appointment. He hadn't expected to see them. He hadn't wanted to see them. They had brought back too many memories. Now, after he had time to calm himself, he thought back to what he saw. Mrs. Weasley looked older, with more gray hairs poking out of her bun. The one thing that hadn't changed was the love that seemed to emanate from her. Mr. Weasley also looked older but no less dignified, with his bright eyes betraying the youthfulness he exuded. Bill was almost middle-aged; the scars on his face fading, but still present enough to give him an edge. Charlie looked much the same, dragon-tooth earring dangling from his ear, but a streak of dyed green hair through his short buzzed hair. _He always did stand out from that family_. The twins were still identical, though both had matured physically, though not mentally, seeing how they were torturing that poor phoenix. Harry had always missed their joy of life and their underestimated intelligence. _Has it really been ten years?_

Harry was jolted out of his memories by the sound of Dumbledore's voice echoing down from his office. "Harry, I would like to talk to you. But if the floor in the hallway is that mesmerizing, I am never one to interrupt one's pursuit of knowledge." A soft chuckle wafted down the now open staircase. Harry shook his head at the old man, before heading in to the office.

"Hello Albus. I am sorry about the… interruption earlier." Harry looked down after his words, staring intently at a spot on the floor.

"No problem at all young Harry. I was simply meeting Molly and Arthur, and the younger ones decided to pop in to see a few people. What did you wish to speak with me about?" The Headmaster viewed Harry across the top of his glasses, a slight smile playing on his face.

"Umm…well then…I saw something today I wanted to ask you about. I saw Gin-, Professor Weasley talking to a young student today in the halls."

"Hmm a Professor talking to a student outside of class, definitely serious. I will notify the Ministry." Dumbledore laughed at his joke, before leaning back in his chair.

Harry's scar rose on his head, as Harry cocked an eyebrow at the humor of his friend. "The student was… affectionate with Professor Weasley, giving her a kiss on her cheek before he left." Harry paused, as if to tell Dumbledore that that was all he should have to say. But the Headmaster smiled back at Harry, serenely waiting for him to finish.

"He called her…Aunt Ginny. I was wondering…whether the child was Bill's, Charlie's or dare I say it, one of the Twins?" Dumbledore chuckled to himself, agreeing on the parenting ability of the sneaky joke shop owners. Harry realized he was on the edge of his seat, but didn't exactly realize why.

"No Harry, the child's father is not a twin, nor is he a curse break or even a dragon tamer. He doesn't work for the Ministry. Young Elijah currently lives with Molly and Arthur, as they are his grandparents."

"But sir, if it isn't Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George or Ginny, then it can only be…" Harry's face blanched, as all the color left it. "No. That's not possible." Harry looked pleadingly at Dumbledore, his eyes begging him to take it back.

"Yes, Elijah's parents are the late Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. Once they…passed, they were slated to live with his Godfather. However, I felt that it was wise that he live with his grandparents, as opposed to his Godfather." Harry looked at Dumbledore, still in shock over what he had learned.

"When? I never saw Hermione…she was never big." Harry was still in shock, and so missed the look that had crossed Dumbledore's face when he said Godfather.

"Remember when Mr. Weasley and yourself went off to find Voldemort, and Ms Granger declined the trip."

"Yeah, I never knew why Ron wasn't more upset. I thought it was because he thought she was safe at home."

"She was, but she also needed time to give birth to her child. She delivered it approximately 10 days before you returned, and subsequently fought Voldemort." Harry fell back in to his chair, mentally exhausted by the conversation.

"She…he…they never told me? How could they?"

"Both felt that with everything happening at the time, it would not be right to burden you with another life to worry about. The only people who knew were the parents, the Weasleys, myself and Minerva. I am sure, that if everything had worked out, you would have been notified directly after the battle."

"So he lives with the Weasleys? Where is his Godfather? How dare he neglect his duty like this? I'll kill him, how he could he ignore that child? I, all of people know whats it like to be an orphan!" Dumbledore sat silently, staring intently at Harry, whose face slowly paled in realization. His mouth formed a O shape, but no sound came out. A full 15 seconds passed in silence, before Harry regained the ability to speak.

"Me? ME? How could anyone name ME as a godfather?"

"Because both of them trusted you with their life, and with the life of their new boy. They knew that he would always be safe and happy with you." At that, Harry's eyes grew dark, and he stood up abruptly.

"And how much good it did them…" He turned and walked out of the office.

Harry flew through the air, wind whistling through his hair. His eyes gazed through the light mist. He kept watching the edges of the Quidditch pitch, and the various members of the crowd. It was Slytherin Vs. Gryffindor, the opener of the season. The young seeker for the red and gold wasn't half bad. He was quick on his broom, and was excellent at feinting. Still, both he and the other seeker had missed the Snitch a half dozen times already.

Dumbledore had requested that Harry run surveillance during the game, from the spot that most benefited Harry. Naturally, that had been from above the pitch. Harry smiled as he watched the game. Quidditch hadn't been in his mind as much since he graduated, but he would always have a soft spot in his heart for those times. The best parts of his life had been spent with the winged gold ball crushed beneath his fingers.

A scream ripped through the air. A student stood pointing at the Gryffindor goalposts, and the figure balancing upon the middle one. A horn blared, and all the Quidditch players turned and flew to the castle. The students rose and sprinted for the doors, a few of the Professors out in front to open the doors. Harry saw the figure look at him, before looking at the teacher's box, that was empty of all but two teachers. The Headmaster was looking directly at the man, a sad frown gracing his face, while Ginny helped herd the final students out of the bleachers.

"INCARCEROUS" Harry yelled, and his spell flew towards the figure. Harry knew he could hit him from that distance, he had done it before. It couldn't have been more than 150 feet. The spell flew through the air, and Harry began his preparations for the dive down to the ground to apprehend the figure. But somehow, the spell missed. It struck the goalpost upon which he was sitting. The movement caused the figure to look at him, before he disappeared with a tip of his cap.

Harry flew down and landed next to the Headmaster and Ginny. "I know that face," both of them said, as Albus looked between them. "Or at least I should, I can't remember a name." Harry mumbled, glancing up at Ginny. As he caught her eye, he remembered something.

_Oh, he was just a sore loser. Kept complaining after we beat them in Quidditch._

"He went to Hogwarts, played Quidditch with us, and we beat him. He didn't like it at all." Dumbledore nodded, before hurrying them off to help with the students. Harry couldn't believe it. He had missed. He never missed. Something was definitely different this year. Sighing, he turned towards the school. Harry walked next to Ginny, but no words were spoken. Both felt, that somehow, something had changed. Something had come back from the past, or perhaps, it was someone. They locked eyes, before breaking apart as Ginny smiled warmly at Harry. Harry kept a straight face, but inside, for the first time in ten years, the wall that constant suffering had built around his soul chipped a little.


	7. Chapter 6: An Unexpected Threat

**A/N – Here's the next chapter. I really am trying to lengthen the chapters. I am still new at writing fan fiction, so bear with me :-D**

Peeves cackle echoed throughout the hall as he swooped around, leaving Filch in his dust. He carried the staff table from the Great Hall through the corridor, wondering where he should put it. "The Astronomy Tower of course, right Filchy? No, maybe down in the dungeons so mean old Sevvie can find it. I think that's it!" He whooped, singing and yelling as he raced down the corridors. Turning the corner, he stopped dead, as a wand was pointed directly at him.

"Now now Peeves, I really, _really_ don't want to have to trap you in that gargoyle statue again." Peeves stared as Harry smirked up at him. With the "retirement" of the Bloody Baron, only Dumbledore and Harry could control the Poltergeist. Harry had finally found a way to make him stay in one place. No one else could do it.

"O- o- course Mr. Potter. Anything you say. Just don't trap me in their again. I was SO bored." Peeves begged, as Filch finally caught up, wheezing, with his hands on his knees. Mrs. Norris came trailing behind him, and stopped dead when she caught sight of Harry. She turned and fled down the hallway.

"I got it Filch. Go back to bed." Harry said, eyes still on the poltergeist. Filch nodded gratefully, shuffling back to his room with Mrs. Norris right behind him. "Now Peeves, where are you going to place that table?" Harry cocked an eyebrow, almost wishing that Peeves would say the wrong thing. _Maybe I can lock him in a bubble, and give the Giant Squid a new toy? That would be quite the sight. _Harry almost laughed aloud, as he could picture Peeves trapped in a bubble, bouncing along the water as the Squid smacked him around with his tentacles.

"Right back in the Great Hall of course." _Damn, there goes that plan._

"And?"

"And…I'm going to clean it? _Little more…_

"And?"

"And I'm going to clean the rest of the tables too?" _Nice. _

Harry decided he had pushed enough. "Very good Peeves. Off you go." Peeves backed away, the fearful look still in his eye, before swinging away and carrying the table back to its place. "Oh and Peeves?" The Poltergeist swung around, gazing at Harry. "If you happened to manage to drop a suit of armor in Professor Snape's office by accident, I just might not notice." Harry said with a wink. Peeves smiled evilly, before sailing off down the corridor, singing the praises of a certain Boy-Who-Lived. Harry laughed; that poltergeist was a handful, but Dumbledore kept him in the castle for a reason, he lightened the load off the students, and was an amusing distraction for both the students and teachers.

Harry sighed, and continued his nighttime patrol. Harry grinned, remembering one of the best days of Harry's life, when the Weasley twins pulled their final prank, flying off in to the sky after completely freaking out Umbridge. The lasting image was that of Peeves saluting. Harry thought that was the only time that Peeves had obeyed a direct order from any student. Harry smiled, remembering happier days.

"Wow, I didn't even know you could smile anymore. I thought that died along with Voldemort." Harry looked up to see Ginny standing in front of him, leaning against the gargoyle that opened to the Headmaster's office. She looked quite adorable, wearing his old Quidditch jersey, though she know wore a small pair of short shorts underneath. She completed the look with black slippers with yellow lightning bolts on them. She saw him looking at them, and she smirked. "Oh you like? I got them to remind me of a scarred friend of mine."

"What- why- what are you doing here?" Harry finally said, trying to regain his composure, but not before a thought flitted through his mind: _only Ginny can surprise you like that anymore._

Ginny smirked, and said "You aren't the only one who enjoys long walks through dark corridors at all hours of the night." Harry opened his mouth with a quick retort, but nothing came out. "Wow Harry, you realize this is probably the longest conversation you've had with a Weasley for what, ten years or so?" Her eyes hardened a bit as she said that, and her famous temper reared its head.

"I had no reason to talk to the Weasley's. Or you. Leave me alone." Harry tried to walk past her but she grabbed his arm, and shoved him against the wall, before leaning in close.

Ginny ignored his statement, before responding "hmm this isn't the first time I've held you against a wall after hours. But in front of the Headmaster's office? That's kinky. But you always did have a wild side Mr. Potter, you remember right? The broom closets? The empty classrooms, the Great Hall floor?" Harry whitened at that statement, before getting away and looking at her. "Maybe tomorrow night we can meet on the Quidditch pitch, and you can ravish me there, what do you think?" Harry jaw dropped, but he recovered quickly.

"What do you want Ginn- Professor Weasley?" Ginny's mouth twitched slightly, as she held in her anger. She took a deep breath before responding calmly.

"You should come back. Mum misses you. We all miss you. _I miss you_. What do I want? I want you. I want to come back to the Burrow. I want you to come back to me. I didn't give up on you when I was just Ron's little sister. I'm not giving up on you now. You have to talk to us; we're your family now, even if it's not by blood."

"Family!? I don't have any family. They all died, in case you didn't remember. My parents, Sirius, Remus. Everyone." Harry's eyes blazed, as the deaths of all those close to him came back to the surface, after years, a decade of pushing it down. He had locked those memories away in a deep dark cabinet in his mind, only bringing them out when he needed some inspiration for a particularly Dark curse. Now this tiny redheaded girl brought them back without a second thought.

"Goddamn it Harry, you need to come back. Stop spouting this bullshit about not having any family. You may be a Potter, and we may be Weasley's, but as far as any of us are concerned, you are one of us, regardless of what happened in the War. You want a family. You NEED a family. I don't care what happened, you didn't have to run off after Voldemort fell."

"_Avada Kedavra." He mumbled, barely able to get it out. He collapsed to the ground, staring at the cold dark earth. He probably would have lain there for hours had not Ginny's arms encircled his waist. He leaned in to it for a moment, before remembering. I don't deserve this. He shoved her away, and her eyes met his, before he looked towards Voldemort and the various corpses. Some of these corpses were all too familiar. The bright green in his eyes completely and utterly collapsed, as the pupil absorbed the green, until his eyes became black as coal. He pushed away from Ginny, before turning and stumbling in to the Woods, mumbling to himself the whole time._

"_Harry, wait, come back, we need to take you to St. Mungos. Come back…please…no." Harry looked back to see Ginny turning, staring at the scene before her. His last sight before disappearing in to the Forest was Ginny collapsing on her knees, surrounded by her family, or what was left of it._

Harry looked down at her, cold fury burning in his eyes. When he finally spoke, his voice was a dead calm that frightened her more than any volume of yelling would have. "How dare you? Who are you to decide what I want. After what happened, I have no right to a family, especially yours. I don't deserve it, and you can't give it to me. Get out of my life. I don't need anything that you can do! Unless you can somehow revive the dead? Nope? Then move before I am forced to do something that would force us to need to hire a new teacher." Harry pulled his wand, and held it firmly between her eyes.

Ginny gasped, seeing the steel in Harry's eyes. He had never talked to anyone like that, besides a certain Dark Lord and later, a blonde Slytherin. She was stunned. She moved out of his way, and he swept by. Had he just threatened her? Had he just held a wand to her? He cast one contemptuous look back, before turning the corner and storming off. "It's not your fault Harry. When are you going to realize that?" Ginny screamed, tears filling her eyes. Ginny wiped her eyes, before slipping down the hallway, sniffling as she went.

The hallway was quiet, until a quiet creaking could be heard, as the Gargoyle leapt out of the way. A very tired and saddened Headmaster walked out of the stairway, eyes roving the hallway. "Oh Harry, when will you learn to let the past rest? Must you continue to punish yourself for things that everyone else has forgiven you for, or not blamed you for at all?" Dumbledore sighed, looking around again before heading back to his office for some much needed rest. He would need to think this problem over more thoroughly, as Harry had resisted any…tempted redemption so far.


	8. Chapter 7: French Toast with Cheese

**A/N – Here's the next chapter. The French toast with cheese thing is a reference to me. My mom makes French toast with melted American cheese on it and I absolutely love it! You all should try it sometime.**

Harry lay back on his bed, clock showing 2:11 AM. He sighed, not looking forward to having to wake up at 6 o'clock. He didn't need the sleep, but it was always nice to be able to lie in. He sighed again, reflecting on the past months, clenching his fists in frustration. He hadn't missed a shot in ten years, and now he had missed Krokidil 5 times in the past 60 days.

"What's happening to me? What has changed that's throwing me off?" Harry closed his eyes and tried to imagine what was different about this threat to Hogwarts.

"Okay, whenever it happens…he looks at the teacher's box, then at me before leaving." Harry knew he needed to walk around, he never thought well in bed. _Haha, Ginny would like that joke…wait, what does Ginny have to do with it?_ Harry got up, grabbed his cloak, and left his room.

He strolled through the halls, the darkness not throwing him off at all as he knew the twists and turns of Hogwarts by heart. "What's in the teacher box? Usually it's the teachers, maybe a few students. Dumbledore is always the only who stays…" Harry turned the corner and realized he was down by the dungeons. He grinned, remembering all the times he dreaded walking down here for detention with Snape. The torches flickering, the pipes groaning always sounded intimidating, now they sounded like something from a bad muggle horror movie.

"Alright, is it Dumbledore he's after? What wizard in his right mind would attack the most powerful Wizard on Earth? Then again, maybe this Krokidil isn't in his right mind…" Harry's thought drifted, to the young redhead who invariably stood beside Dumbledore each time. Now that McGonagall and Flitwick had retired, Ginny was probably the best dueling teacher in Hogwarts. Harry smiled in spite of himself, his walk carrying him back towards the Entrance Hall. Why does her name seem to affect him so much? Even now, after all these years, her name could make him smile, at least when she wasn't being infuriatingly annoying.

"Canary Creams? Non Tongue Toffees? What is the password?" Harry stood outside the entrance to Dumbledore's office, trying to guess the password. "How about Skittles? Milky Way? Twix?" A loud groaning was heard as the gargoyle slowly turned, and Harry hopped on the staircase, shaking his head at the slightly batty old Headmaster.

"I swear Albus, sometimes you scare -. Hey..Ginny…" The redheaded teacher smiled warmly at him, before he turned away, facing the Headmaster. "What am I needed for Albus? Any more students get captured by the mermaids?

"No no no, no need for that Harry. Please just sit." Dumbledore gestured to the empty seat before him, before winking openly to Ginny before striding quickly out of the office. Harry looked around in confusion, before catching Ginny's eye who was looking at him expectantly.

"Harry, can we please talk? Please?" Her plea was met with a stony silence, as Harry gazed steadily at the window, and the darkening clouds beyond. A storm was coming, both inside the office and out.

"Harry, I want to help you. You can't keep isolating yourself like this!" Ginny stood up, her face begging Harry to respond, yell at her, throw things, do something. She was dying just watching him sit there, as if she didn't exist. His eyes didn't even flicker.

"Harry, please, I came here to talk to you. Eli isn't just my nephew, he's my godson, and he's yours as well!" Now Ginny began to get angry, eyes flashing at the young man in front of her. "You never were one to ignore your duty, especially to your family members. Remember when Michael Corner and I had that huge fight? And he called me a whore? And you and Ron sent him to the Hospital Wing for 4 days? What happened to that Harry, who was willing to stand up for me before?"

Harry's eyes flickered for a moment, his mind bringing back his conversation with Dumbledore. He knew that regardless of anything else, he owed it to this young boy to at least try to be there. _Damn Ginny, had to make me feel bad, damn this nobility of mine. _He sighed, before turning to Ginny. "How's Elijah?" Ginny smiled. Finally, something had broken through.

"He's fine. He really prefers Eli though. Always thought that Elijah sounded too formal. Whenever Mum calls him Elijah, I can see him muttering something under his breath."

Over the next few weeks, the staff of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was astounded to see Harry and Ginny sitting together often. They hadn't seen Harry this happy and light in years. They quietly talked, never touching, and almost never strayed from the topic of Elijah and his history. Harry had missed over eleven years of his life, and felt as a godfather, that he should know about every little insignificant detail. Ginny only too happily told him about Eli's fear of spiders (Harry laughed at this, knowing who it came from) and his fierce determination to study and become the smartest student in Hogwarts history. He did have quite the reputation to live up to. She told him about Eli's adoration for Quidditch, and how much he wants to try out for Keeper next year, just like his dad.

Harry was heard laughing for the first time in ages, and more than one student could recall two figures flying around the Quidditch pitch at night. Harry enjoyed himself for the first time in years. He forgot about the threat of Krokidil, and even the demons from his past didn't come back to haunt him for a time. Harry looked younger, and sharper, as if the lens he was seen through was focused and cleaned.

For her part, Ginny wasn't physically changed, but those who knew her best could see how Harry's slow return from darkness had changed her. She had fallen in to the habit of tying her hair in to a ponytail, but now had gradually returned to letting her crimson hair fall down her back. She wouldn't admit it, but this was due to the memory of Harry saying, years ago, that he loved how it moved through the light when she wore it down. Harry had begun to change his wardrobe a bit, going from his customary black to dark greens, browns and one day had risked a bright red ensemble that brought tears to the redhead's eyes. When she had fallen off her chair laughing, Harry's face glowed, clearly proud that he could make her that happy.

Albus was particularly happy about the new developments, as while the main objective of this mini-mission was bringing Harry back, he also had plans for Harry in the future. The position of Professor for Defense against the Dark Arts, while not cursed, was not nearly as consistent as the other teaching spots. Currently, the teacher was an ex-Auror who Harry and Albus trusted, but clearly lacked imagination. Also, Albus would never admit it to anyone, but he was growing tired of Headmaster. He loved working with the students, and would always love the castle, but the day-to-day operation of the school was wearing on him. The sending of letters to parents over possible suspensions, the constant politicking of the Board of Governors, and dealing with the paperwork allowing various field trips could drive him in to the depths of boredom. Albus had always pictured Harry as his successor, ever since the inception of the very popular and still continued (though much reduced) Dumbledore's Army group. Albus was indeed pleased at the changes.

One day, as the teachers sat eating in the Great Hall during dinner, Harry and Ginny were talking as usual. They were discussing Eli's obsession with Mrs. Weasley's French toast, with melted cheese on it.

"What? Melted cheese? Oh man that's disgusting." Harry pushed his plate away in mock disgust, eyes twinkling with laughter.

Ginny laughed as well, before responding. "Don't knock it Potter, its actually quite wonderful. Didn't Mum make it for you Albus?" She looked up at the Headmaster, who was attempting to eavesdrop without being overheard. He smiled at the young teachers, before chuckling at the innocent expression Ginny threw her way.

"Why I believe she has, Ginevra." Ginny rolled her eyes at her given name, eliciting a wry smile from the older wizard. "Believe it or not Harry, it is quite delectable. Though, only I and young Elijah seem to enjoy pouring syrup on to it as well."

"Oh yuck. That's disgusting! How could you take her side Albus!? I might need to see Poppy after dinner." Harry mock fainted, falling back in to his chair, bringing giggles from Ginny and a deep laugh from Dumbledore. All of a sudden, a commotion from the students grabbed their attention. It seems that a Slytherin boy had thrown some food at the Ravenclaw table, which grew in to a full fledge food fight within moments. Albus sighed, looking at Harry. Harry nodded and drew his wand.

"Momentus Pausus!" All the food immediately stopped in midair. One boy breathed a sigh of relief, as a large amount of pie was inches from impacting with his face. All eyes turned to look at Harry, who cleaned all the food with a flick of wand, and a nod at the Headmaster. The 4 Heads of Houses and the Headmaster went down to sort out point deductions. Harry shook his head, turning to Ginny as he heard her voice.

"Anyway, yes, Elijah absolutely loves Mum's special French Toast."

"Oh…how is Mol- Mrs. Weasley?" Harry said quietly, looking down at his plate, poking his mashed potatoes. Ginny's smile fell as she heard his question. Their conversation had carefully stayed within the topic of Elijah, only straying to the other Weasley's for moments, and immediately returning to the boy.

"She's doing fine. A bit more gray hairs perhaps, but after seeing the twins go from pranksters to world renowned entrepreneurs, she will be fine." Ginny nervously said.

"And your dad?"

"Dads great actually. After the war, he got a huge pay raise, and an easy desk job. He doesn't work as many hours anymore, and has more time to destroy his shed experimenting with muggle machines. We were able to rebuild portions of the Burrow. It's still the same crowded jumble, but we wouldn't want it any other way." It seems that once she began, she couldn't stop. "We got new brooms, the Lightning Bolt IV! They are so fast; I think I could beat you on one of those. Bill and Fleur are very happily married, can't believe its more than ten years since the wedding. They have two kids, twins, Fabian and Gideon. Mum was so happy that they named them after her brothers. They will be at Hogwarts in about three years. Charlie has never settled down, and has about 15 girlfriends in the past couple years."

When Ginny paused to sip her drink, Harry jumped in. "It always seemed like he was more in love with those dragons than any girl."

"Oh definitely. He still works for the reserve in Romania, but is now the Head Dragon Handler for the entire continent. He has a flat in London, though he is constantly moving back and forth between Romania and the UK. Mum was happy that he's not in as much danger as before, but he still goes for the odd stroll through the compound. All the dragons know him now, and he actually helped past the law recognizing dragons as sentient beings, after he entered a mother's lair after saving one of her eggs, and she accepted his presence. The Wizengamot had no choice but to pass the law. Dad was very proud. Percy is back. After the war, he just showed up at one dinner, and mum immediately accepted him. Dad was weary at first, but one night, they stayed up late talking in Percy's room and they were fine after that. The rest of us…well, we couldn't just him go. Bill and Charlie ignored him for weeks, before eventually having a brawl one day when Mum and Dad were out. After that though, they were right as rain. The twins got a solid month of pranks in and gradually accepted him after that."

"How about you?" Harry had consented to the role of innocent bystander in the discussion.

Ginny's eyes fell. "It took me a while longer. I never really got past the idea that he sent that letter to Ron." Both paused, remembering the letter imploring Ron to abandon Harry in their 5th year. "And since Ron isn't…here to welcome him back. I guess I felt that I had to punish Percy for Ron." Ginny sniffled a bit, and Harry quietly wiped his eyes, remembering his fallen friend. "I didn't talk to him for years. One day, I walked in to his room to see him staring at a picture of Ron from almost 20 years ago, before Hogwarts. He was talking to it. He said that he was so sorry, and he would switch places with him in an instant. It was the first time I saw Percy cry, and he finally lost that damn arrogant tone. I burst in to tears, and we've been close since then. He still looks over my lesson plans." Ginny giggled slightly at the thought of her brother poring over her very disorganized but effective plans.

Harry smiled, and touched Ginny's shoulder out of habit. He froze, and then yanked his arm back. Either she didn't notice or let him get away with it. "I'm glad you and Percy are good again. I wouldn't want to be the reason you couldn't reunite with your brother." Harry's eyes fell to the ground, remembering the huge break he caused in the Weasley family just by being Ron's friend.

"Oh shut up, it wasn't your fault. Percy was being a prat, and would admit to anyone now. So Percy just got married to Penelope Clearwater, who only came back to him when he came back to us. Fred and George met identical blonde twins from America, who are the heirs to the Toys 'R Us fortune. They were smitten, and had a double wedding 5 years ago. They of course each had a daughter on the same day, and they will be…3 this February. So the family is moving out, getting married, even the twins!" Ginny chuckled and thought of all the times that both twins had sworn never to tie themselves down to marriage.

"Well? How about you? Who has the beautiful, intelligent and funny youngest daughter of Arthur and Molly Weasley managed to snag?" Harry meant for it to sound funny, but it came out a bit strained.

"Oh…a few dates here and there. Nothing too serious."

"Oh." Harry managed to hide his happiness at the news. _No Harry, she obviously doesn't feel that way about you. Why would she ever want you back?_ "Why not? You are quite the catch…"

Ginny's lip trembled. "Oh I gave my heart to someone a long time ago."

Harry raised his head slightly. _What? She met someone and fell in love since then? Wonder what happened to him? She couldn't be talking about me._ "Erm…he's very lucky, but then very stupid. What kind of man would give you up?"

Ginny's head snapped up, and her eyes blazed in a way that would have cowed any of her brothers. "Oh he was a fool. And apparently, he still is. Considering when he touches my arm, he pulls back as if he's poisoned." With that, she rose in a huff, before striding out of the Hall, ignoring the whispers of the teachers, and a few of the more attentive students.

Harry sat there, with a gobsmacked look on his face. "Bloody mental that one is. I'll never understand women."


	9. Chapter 8: Now it's Personal

**A/N: Here's the next installment. This chapter is pretty short. It's sort of an interlude between the separate sections of the story. **

Harry's eyes began to burn. He was never good at this kind of thing. Hermione was much better at finding that special bit of information that solved a mystery. Harry never had the persistence, but there were many times Harry could recall Hermione spending six, seven, even eight straight hours in the library, stacks of books piled around her. Harry looked around, seeing the four or five different books that were on the desk in front of him. The sunlight streamed through the only window in Harry's quarters, alighting upon the opened books around him. Unfortunately, that same beam of light also hit Harry full on, causing him to become drowsy faster than expected. Harry leaned back out of the sun, placed the book on his desk and closed his eyes for a moment. The whole situation with Krokidil had been somewhat pushed to the back burner as his relationship with Ginny brightened. But now, a week after her outburst during dinner, she had barely spoken a word to him. So in anger, he had thrown himself in to his work. He smirked, realizing how Hermione-ish this made him seem. The smirk quickly turned back to a frown as he worried about how much his two friends were coming back to him these days. He wondered what was causing this, but in his heart, he knew it was due to a certain redheaded professor. He still had no clue what had happened, what he had done that caused such an outburst from her. He was doing so well. The constant lethargy and moodiness that had been present ever since his friends death had been shaken somewhat, and the days seemed brighter and the nights seemed shorter. Now, it was back to the same old way. A voice in Harry's head told him that he needed to forget about Ginny and concentrate on the work in front of him. Krokidil wasn't going to stop just because Harry happened to be a in a reflective mood today. Shaking his head, he turned back to his work.

Two hours later, Harry had exactly the same amount of information. That amount being close to none. He threw down the book he was reading, angry that he couldn't find anyway to follow or trace Krokidil's movements. Harry knew that the key to stopping Krokidil was finding his headquarters. It had to be somewhere in the school, as there had been no entrances on to the grounds beyond the odd parent here or there, a visitor for Dumbledore or the students returning from Hogsmeade. Harry sighed to himself, as he knew that it was there. Once he figured it out, he would probably smack himself in the head, wondering why he didn't think of it before. Reaching for the book he had just thrown down, he knocked a small yellowing pamphlet off the table. Harry's eyebrows knitted together, as he hadn't seen this parchment before. He saw a name scribbled on it, _Moody_. Harry chortled a bit, remembering the old Auror's paranoia. Glancing at the title, _Tracking Charms for Emergencies_, Harry glanced at it and his eyes widened. He opened it quickly and flipped through it, trying to find one with the least brewing or spell time needed. There. He saw one that would take seconds to complete and best of all, he could trace Krokidil without having a sample of his blood or hair. Quickly memorizing it, he banished the rest of the books back to his shelf before striding out of the room, silently thanking the peg-legged Auror over and over.

Harry consulted his normal map of the castle, not his Marauder's Map. He was now standing at the exact center of the Hogwart's grounds. He saw he was in a little used corridor, and wondered if anything was supposed to be here. Glancing around, he saw something that made him grin. On the ceiling was a giant compass, with the North end pointing down the hall to his left, slanted slightly to the right side. His respect for the founder's grew even more, as only they had the foresight to implement something like this. Still grinning, he voiced the spell. "Krokidil, Tracus Magnificus – I Solemnly Swear I Am Up To Good Work." Harry had smiled, when he had realized that the tracking spell he was using was almost identical to the one on the Marauders Map. In fact, he had combined the two, now the spell followed the person named (Krokidil), and magnified that area. Harry scanned the map, his mouth dropped open, as he saw the current place of residence for Krokidil. It didn't make any sense, but as the Marauders would say, the map never lies. Consistent with his earlier projection, Harry gave himself a good smack to the forehead, though it was more in relief and less in admonishment.

"How did he get in? The Chamber of Secrets is only opened by Parseltongues. I don't remember anyone having that power besides me." Harry paced back and forth in front of the Headmaster, who sat calmly at his desk, waiting for Harry to finish. After 5 minutes of repeating the same exclamations over and over, Harry finally collapsed in to a chair. Dumbledore gazed at him, and spoke.

"I am clad you have discovered this Harry. For it seems we are missing a student. It was a Gryffindor first year. And I am afraid this makes this whole situation a bit more… personal."

Harry's head snapped up. "Who?" Who could Krokidil take that would make this personal, he barely had a relationship with any of the students, except one…

"Elijah Weasley. I am bit worried about this now, as Krokidil doesn't seem like your typical Dark Wizard trying to control the world. He seems bent on some personal revenge on you in particular." Harry fell back against the chair, as his blood ran cold. Though they had only just met and it had taken a while for the young boy to overcome his fear of Harry, Harry couldn't bear to see any harm come to the young redhead. More than that, Harry knew that he couldn't let any more strife infect the Weasley household. They had had more than enough of that. Harry's eyes focused, as he turned and swept out o the room. When Dumbledore had voiced his opinion that Krokidil was focusing on Harry, he did a quick rundown of all the people in Hogwarts who hadn't liked Harry. His mind immediately flew to the obvious choice, Draco Malfoy. That would be fine if he hadn't been dead. Harry had seen it happen with his own eyes. Harry pushed these thoughts aside, and told himself that it didn't matter who it was, he would be stopped and Eli would be brought back.

He strode purposely down the hall passing students who quickly got out of his way. As he turned down the long abandoned corridor, he saw Ginny standing there, surrounded by the rest of the Weasley's. Mrs. Weasley was in her husband's arms, her eyes bright with unshed tears. Bill stood with Fleur, their two young children standing in front of them. Charlie stood there, glaring at Harry, as he had never forgiven him for abandoning his sister. Percy stood with Penelope, whose stomach was swollen with child. The twins nodded slowly, as their wives held their children. Harry stopped, eyes locked with Ginny's. Her eyes had a begging, pleading quality in them. He nodded, glancing at the rest of the Weasley's again before walking down to hall, and turning in to the bathroom. Moaning Myrtle had long since moved out, or passed on, or whatever it was called when ghosts left. Dumbledore finally convinced her that the next life was worth it, and hanging around as a ghost wallowing in misery was no way to live. Harry smiled grimly, remembering the ghost's outrage at the Headmaster's choice of words. At the time, Harry felt that Dumbledore had said it using those particular words on purpose. The Headmaster always seemed a bit exasperated by the ghost's continual stream of cries and complaints.

Harry stepped in to the bathroom, and was aghast. The entire section of sinks that hid the entrance of the Chamber was gone. Harry could just see a flash of red hair as it disappeared down the hole. Harry stepped forward but the sinks appeared in front of him. Harry frowned, still confused about how Krokidil managed to get in. He stepped forward, before hissing in Parseltongue, _open._ Nothing happened. Harry frowned, and continued to try different passwords. _Open. Reveal. Show me. OPEN NOW._ Harry grabbed a nearby mop, and flung it at the sinks. To his amazement, it went straight through, and he heard a clatter as it hit the far wall. Leaning forward, he touched the sink, and found his hand go straight through. Harry leaned forward, and as his head pierced the façade of the fake sink, he saw the gaping hole dropping in to the depths of the castle. He smirked, before turning back to the doorway.

In years gone by, he would have hopped down and begun the search. He knew that Krokidil was trying to lure him down there, and he would wait. First, Harry would notify Dumbledore, and the Weasley's. He would also gather his broom, as it would be nice to get back up when he's finished. But once he notified the Headmaster, and grabbed his Firebolt, Krokidil's plan would come to naught. He would pay for hurting the Weasley's. Harry would make sure of that. Harry would die before seeing one of the few physical remains of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger be taken from this earth.


	10. Chapter 9: The Secret Is Revealed

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Please review, it makes my day! This is the big chapter. The big secret is finally revealed.**

Harry sped through the corridor, barely noticing the eyes of the Weasley's following him down the hallway. He entered his room, and grabbed his trusty Firebolt, still the fastest broom for him the world. He swept down the way to the Headmaster's office and saw him just as he was coming down past the gargoyle.

"Albus, it's confirmed. He is in the Chamber. I saw a flash of red hair as I entered the bathroom, but wanted to notify you. I am going down now." The Headmaster took it all in, and nodded. He motioned for Harry to lead the way and they went quickly down the corridor.

Harry's mind was assessing the situation. He had a dark presence, hiding in the Chamber. There was one possible hostage, boy aged eleven. Harry knew he couldn't let any personal feelings towards the boy influence his decision making. He would make it out of here in one piece. The Wizard was a capable one, though nothing on the level on Voldemort. The Wizard didn't just want to kill and steal; he was here for a specific reason and seemed to have a personal vendetta against Harry and/or Dumbledore.

Students quickly went to the sides of hallway, clinging to the wall. Eyes were wide as they saw the Defender and Headmaster of the school walking down the hallway with such a grim look on their face. Harry's Firebolt was clenched in his left hand while his right gripped his wand tightly. They finally reached the bathroom. Dumbledore went and stood with the Weasley's. Harry stopped, looking as if he was about to say something to them. Apparently, he thought better of it as he turned on his heel and swept in to the bathroom.

A hiss was heard as Harry tried to open the now-closed entrance. "What? _OPEN._ Why isn't it working? _OPEN._" Harry's head stuck back through the entranceway, beckoning in Dumbledore. "It's not opening to my command," he said with a wave of his hand. He tried again, with the same result. Dumbledore stood there, and tried al the opening spells he could. None of them worked, as the porcelain sinks stood there untouched. Harry remembered them being an illusion before, and cautiously reached out and was disappointed to see his hand firmly stop at the sink. They were real. Somehow, Krokidil managed to open the portal, and respell it to accept a different opening command. Harry looked at the sinks, and noticed that the snake emblem that marked the entrance was gone, replaced with clean silver that matched the rest of the sinks. Harry stood grimly, before turning to Dumbledore. They met each other's eyes, before nodding.

They returned to the hallway. Harry stepped forward, and told the Weasleys "there is nothing we can do." Gasps met his statement until he finished it. "Yet."

Harry walked through the hallway on his way to his weekly appearance at dinner. His mind had been consumed with anger and self-doubt after his failure to rescue Eli. He walked blindly, his feet carrying him to the Great Hall, while his mind was elsewhere. Repeatedly, he forced students to dodge him wildly as he cared not if he ran in to them. He was more disappointed in himself than he thought possible. He thought he had buried these heavy emotions a long time ago. Sighing, he turned in to the hall and walked towards his seat next to Ginny.

She nodded slightly to him in greeting, and returned to her food. She hadn't been herself since the unsuccessful rescue attempt. They sat and ate in silence, as the other teachers gave them their space and talked amongst themselves.

"I'm sorry." Harry's voice broke the silence between them. Ginny turned towards him and placed her hand on his arm. He stiffened at the touch, but she kept her hand there unafraid. She waited until he relaxed, and he had a small smile on his face in gratitude.

"Harry, can you come to my room later? I want to talk to you. Can you come by around eight?" Harry searched her eyes, and saw only sorrow and pleading in them. He nodded slowly, feeling that she deserved that much for how kind she had been to him, regardless of any fights they might have had. She smiled at him, and returned to her food. They finished the meal in silence.

As she got up to leave, she turned to him, and whispered "thank you." He nodded and watched her go. In the back of his mind, he knew that he would do anything to make her smile again. He went back to his meal.

Harry stood in front of Ginny's door. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. This was surprisingly hard. _I am going to be alone with a beautiful girl in her room after hours._ Harry mentally slapped himself, shaking those kinds of thoughts from his head. He reached out, and knocked gently on the door. His watch read three to eight. The door opened slowly, and he stepped to see Ginny smiling at him, though it clearly wasn't a full smile. She motioned for him to sit on the nearby couch. He sat, and she brought him tea, and took a cup for herself.

He sat quietly, sipping the tea, knowing that she may need a moment to compose her thoughts. She had placed her tea on the nearby table, and looked at her hands. Just as he placed his cup down, he looked up to see tears in her eyes. He was about to speak when she launched herself in to his arms. He fell back against the side of the couch in surprise, as she wrapped her arms around his chest and cried in to his chest. His arms remained in the air behind her, and he slowly brought them down to her back, rubbing it slowly. Harry knew he couldn't help crying girls, it was his great weakness. Dark Lords he could handle, tears on a member of the opposite sex, he was lost.

Harry eventually managed to right himself, and got in to a more comfortable sitting position. He awkwardly sat there rubbing her back while she cried. Finally she stopped and just leaned against him. After a moment, she seemed to realize where she was and drew back. Her eyes were red-rimmed and her nose and cheeks were puffy. In a corner of his mind, Harry thought that she never looked more beautiful. She smiled sadly at him, and said "Sorry. I really didn't plan for that to happen."

He laughed softly, before responding. "Don't worry about it. Are you okay now?" He hesitantly reached out and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I am a little better. I haven't cried since it happened. I guess I was just thinking too much and it came out. That isn't what I wanted to talk to you about though." She said.

"Oh really? So enlighten me." Harry sat up straight, and looked her in the eyes.

Ginny looked at him before taking a deep breath and letting it go. "Harry James Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, The-Boy-Who-Won, the Defender of Hogwarts. You…you are the love of my life." Harry's face blanched, and he felt himself consciously stop breathing.

Ginny continued. "I have been in love with The Harry Potter since I was a kid, and my mum would read me stories of the boy who survived Voldemort, but lost his parents, and disappeared. I thought you needed a friend and I thought I would be perfect. When I realized you and Ron would be going to Hogwarts at the same time, I envisioned him meeting you and becoming best friends. I thought you would meet me, swear your eternal love and sweep me off my feet. Then it actually happened and you came to the Burrow. I got to know you and quickly I stopped loving you." Harry looked at her in confusion. She loved him or she didn't? Which was it?

"Then I met you. YOU. Harry. Just Harry. I learned how thoughtful and sweet you can be for your friends. I saw how noble and brave you were when facing great danger, but how hopeless you were when facing a crying girl." Harry registered how she seemed to read his mind once again. "I fell in love with that Harry. I loved how she would run your hand through hair when you were frustrated. I loved how you always complained to Hermione when she bugged you about homework, but I knew that you were so grateful to her for it. And that you would let her do it, because you knew how important your grades were to someone like Hermione. I loved how you would play, and lose in, chess to my brother, knowing how great it made him feel when he managed to beat you at something."

Harry was astounded. He hadn't told anyone about either of those things. He hated losing to Ron in chess, and he could've tried a little harder in class. But he didn't care either way, because he did it for his friends. But no one knew that.

"When you finally kissed me after that Quidditch game, it was probably the most wonderful day of my life. The subsequent weeks until the end of term were wonderful. I was in Heaven, and I know that you were too. When Hogwarts was attacked, and you broke up with me, I was devastated. A part of me hated you for doing it, but I loved you even more for the stupid noble gesture you had to make. After that final battle and you ran away, I was distraught. I didn't talk for 3 weeks. My mum won't talk about that period, and my brothers were legitimately afraid of me. I haven't been happy since you left. I had a few dates, but nothing happened. The first few times, I spent the entire time just talking about you. Then I managed not to, but just compared the guy to you. His hair wasn't dark or messy enough, his eyes weren't bright enough. No one can compare to you Harry. Not to me. Whatever happened, whatever injustice you think you committed, it doesn't matter. Not to me. I. Love. You." Ginny's eyes were shining with tears, and Harry was completely frozen.

"Harry, answer me. Talk to me. Please." Harry snapped out of his shock and reverted back to his old habits. His eyes narrowed and his voice fell. "You don't love me. No one can love me. I don't deserve anything of that sort."

"You can't convince me of that until I know what you think you did. Tell me what grave evil you seem to have done by sending that bastard Voldemort to Hell."

"I can't tell you. After what I did, I can't tell anyone. I had my chance at friendship and I threw it out."

"No. Voldemort took it. Voldemort killed them, not you. You didn't kill them Harry. Everyone who knows you would agree with me. You don't have it in you to harm your friends."

His eyes fell. "Are you so sure about that?" His voice was small and broken, revealing the young boy that he never got to be.

Ginny blanched in surprise. "I thought Voldemort killed them. They were dead when I woke up. What happened, Harry?"

Harry turned to her. "You want to know what happened. I killed them. He gave me a chance to kill him. Three shots. Three hostages. I used Avada Kedavra three times that night." Harry raised three fingers, and started ticking them off. "Ron. Hermione. Riddle. I killed them. Regardless of everything else, an Avada Kedavra left my wand, held my hand, sent by my conscious mind, and hit Ron and Hermione. I killed them Ginny. It was me. All me. It wasn't Voldemort. If he had chosen a different order, you would be dead right now. So tell me, why do I deserve a second chance?" His hand fell, as tears slid down his face. His hands were shaking, and his breathing was shallow and erratic.

Ginny sat there. She had nothing to say. She expected various scenarios killing Ron and Hermione. But this, this she never expected. Harry sat there as his hand fell. He stood slowly. "That's what I thought. Goodnight Ms. Weasley." Harry turned and walked shakily to the door.

As he reached the door, she spoke. "Because they would think that you do. Ron and Hermione would want you to live your life. They still do. Even if they are gone, they still want you to live your life and raise Elijah. You are his godfather for a reason. If I had died, I would want to live too. Now answer my question: what would Ron and Hermione do in this situation?"

Harry met her eyes, nodded slowly before exiting the room. Ginny leaned back in to her couch, sighing deeply. This night had certainly showed her things. She rose and decided to go for a walk. She needed it. She wouldn't tell anyone, at least not yet. She walked towards her door, and exited silently.

**A/N: So what do you think about the big secret? Anyone guess that Harry killed them?**


	11. Chapter 10: Home

**A/N: here it is: the final chapter! I was originally going to split this in to two separate chapters, but I felt that you guys deserved the whole thing, just because you put up with my errors and inconsistencies! So after this chapter, I'm done. Thanks a lot, and keep reading. Review!!**

Ginny left her room, drawing her cloak around her. She shivered slightly in the darkness and headed down her normal route for her midnight strolls. The hallway seemed darker than normal, and somehow more sinister. Ginny paused, as the hair on the back of her neck stood up. Ginny looked around cautiously, before speaking slowly. "Harry? Is that you?"

A pair of eyes sat in the shadows, hidden behind a suit of armor. As Ginny turned, the eyes quietly moved down her slim figure, taking in her body, even as it was hidden beneath the cloak. The eyes glinted malevolently, before stepping out from behind the armor.

"The quite beautiful Ginny Weasley. I am so glad you came back to me once and for all." Ginny spun around, eyes widening in surprise, before a _STUPEFY_ was heard and her world went black.

"Harry Potter Sir! Harry Potter Sir! You must wake up!" Harry's eyes flew open, and he hopped out of bed, wand drawn. His wand was pointed directly at the tennis ball sized eyes of a small house elf. Harry sighed, and lowered his wand.

"Dobby you scared the crap out of me. Don't wake me like that!" Harry flopped back down on his bed, stretching out. Dobby's eyes watered before he burst in to tears.

"Bad Dobby. Dobby should never scare the great Harry Potter like that." Dobby ran around, smashing in to furniture and bawling his eyes out. Harry sighed, and quickly grabbed him as he ran by. The little elf looked up at Harry with sadness and remorse in his eyes.

"Now Dobby, stop punishing yourself. I'm not mad at you; I am just a bit surprised. I'm sorry." Harry smiled as the elf collapsed in relief, hugging the wizard around his knees.

"Dobby is so lucky to serve such a kind and just wizard. I will bring you breakfast, one moment." Dobby stepped back with a smile, and snapped his fingers, and disappeared. Harry stretched some more, before gathering his clothes, and changing. As he pulled on his wand holster, and finished fixing his robes, Dobby reappeared with a tray full of food. Harry thanked him profusely, making the elf glow with pride. Harry sat down to eat.

"Now Dobby, what did you wake me up so urgently for before?" Harry said in between mouthfuls of scrambled eggs. Dobby's eyes widened before screeching, shocking Harry so much that the tray of food was flipped over. "Dobby, what's wrong, tell me?"

Dobby looked up at Harry with sorrowful eyes. "I am so sorry Harry Potter sir. I meant to tell you! Someone was taken, down to the Evil Chamber." Harry's eyes widened in shock, before he grabbed the elf by the shoulders and looked him in the eye.

"Who, Dobby? Who?" Dobby looked at him for a moment before a tear escaped his eye.

"Ginny Wheezy. Harry Potter's Wheezy sir. She is gone!" Harry let go of the elf, and jumped up, making sure he had his wand before racing out of the room and down the stairs.

Harry raced full speed down the corridor, desperate to make it in time. As he reached the bathroom, he saw the message on the wall, written in blood. _**THE CHAMBER IS REOPENED, AND ONLY THE DEFENDER CAN ENTER. COME AND MEET YOUR END, HARRY POTTER**_. Harry's eyes narrowed, brushing through the crowd before seeing the hole open, with the Headmaster and Weasley family staring down in to it. Dumbledore turned to him and nodded. "Only you can enter, Harry. The rest of us are shielded from it."

Bill, Charlie and Percy all looked furious as they repeatedly tried to send spells through the shield. The twins were comforting their mother and father on the side. Harry summoned his Firebolt, and caught it as it zoomed in to the room. With a nod to Dumbledore, and a grim smile to the elder Weasley's before stepping on his broom and flying quickly down the hole, in to the darkness. The Defender was entering the Chamber.

Harry flew quickly down the hole, before it leveled out in to the pathway. He stepped off his broom, and held it in his arms. With a quick _LUMOS_, his wand was lit, and he proceeded down the tunnel. He knew something was different, and he quickly realized what it was. All the whole snake skins, as well as the cave-in from his Hogwarts years were gone. The tunnel was clean and smoothed out. Harry proceeded cautiously but quickly. He came to the door to enter the Chamber, too see it off its hinges, lying on the floor. The snake locks were badly mangled and the entire thing looked as if it had thrown around by a bunch of giants. Harry's hand shook, as his esteem for his enemy grew slightly. He stepped in the final part of the Chamber, to see it was totally renovated. The snake statues were gone, and the magic that held the place together seemed to have disappeared. The various stones covering the floor were slowly being uprooted and some of the ceiling tiles had fallen and broken apart upon hitting the floor.

Two bodies lay on the floor on the opposite side of the Chamber. Both had red hair, and one was cradling the other. Harry started to run towards the figures but before he could take two steps, a figure stepped out of the shadows. He held three wands, two of which he broke and threw in to the corner. The third wand he pointed at Ginny and Elijah levitating them in front of him, blocking Harry's shot. The figure slowly pulled off his hood.

"If it isn't everyone's favorite little hero boy." Harry gaped as he saw who it was. The infamous Krokidil was really Michael Corner. Harry thought back to his Hogwarts years, remembering Michael as an alright guy, but he changed a lot after Ginny broke up with him and started seeing Harry. Harry relaxed, as he realized that if Michael was on the same level he used to be, he wasn't much a threat. "I know the truth Potter. I know you don't have the skill or nerve to kill someone as great as the Dark Lord. I know what really happened. My precious Ginny was the one who did it. But you had to stumble upon the scene, and steal her thunder. You killed her brother, and even that Granger girl as a threat. You couldn't defeat the Dark Lord."

Ginny shook her head furiously and tried to scream out the truth, but apparently Corner had put her under some sort of silencing spell. Harry didn't know how Michael could even believe to think that. His eyes raced between Ginny's scared face and Corner's triumphant smile. Harry shook his head to clear his mind, trying to find a crack in between Eli and Ginny. "Now Potter, I'm an honorable man. I'll give you one shot, and try to hit me." Corner brought Ginny and Eli back to him, sticking his face in between the two of them. The shock of the situation almost brought Harry to his knees, as he realized the irony of the situation. Thoughts and memories raced in to his mind of green lights arcing towards Ron and Hermione.

Suddenly, his eyes met Ginny's and he calmed. He looked in to those eyes and saw everything. He saw the fear, and the apprehension. But looking deeper, he saw a sense of calm, and a complete confidence. With a start, Harry realized that the confidence was in him and that the calm was her knowing that Harry would hit the target and never hurt her. Harry's heart almost burst with joy as he saw that, even now that she knew what happened, Ginny would still trust him, and put her life in his hands. He smiled and took aim.

"What are you smiling at Potter? You have no chance, and after you miss, I'll take my precious Ginny, dispose of this…. Abomination of Granger and Weasley's, and kill you. Her love for me shall protect me, and you will fail." Corner laughed evilly.

Harry didn't even hear him. For the past ten years, he had been in the middle of a storm of guilt and grief. Now, in the one moment when he looked in Ginny's eyes and saw all her emotions, he had gained something. She had thrown him on to an oasis in the middle of the storm. In his mind, it was quiet and peaceful for the first time in over a decade. He could see the pathway out of the storm, and he knew it would be a strenuous and hard way. But for the first time, he had a way out. He knew that someone could trust him, even knowing what he had done. Ginny's trust for him brought back all the emotions for her he had held down for the past ten years. They came flooding back and he almost collapsed from the weight and power they gave him. Harry raised his wand, never taking his eyes off Ginny, as he whispered "Avada Kedavra." A green light shot towards the trio and time stood still. Everything grew silent and Harry still just locked eyes with Ginny. The green light flew on, and finally hit the center figure, knocking him back to the floor.

Both Ginny and Eli collapsed to the floor, and Ginny rolled over to him, checking him over. Harry stood there, awaiting the bad news, praying he wasn't too late. Ginny breathed a deep breath, and looked at Harry with relief. "He's fine" she mouthed to him, as though she didn't want to break the silence. Harry smiled, and began walking towards Ginny and Eli. After laying the young boy's head down, she rose and walked towards him as well. They met halfway, and just stood there, gazing at each other, as if seeing each other in a new light.

Their eyes met for a moment, before Ginny launched herself in to his arms. He initially pulled back, before regained his courage and pulling her close. Her head rested against his chest and she thought that it felt so right to be his arms. He dropped his head down, resting it on her head. She pulled back, and still hold on to him, she looked up him shyly, reminding him of a young redheaded girl who saw him for the first time on Platform 9 ¾. He leaned down slowly, as his hand touched her cheek lightly, and she smiled before bringing her hands up to the back of his neck. They leaned closer and closer, until finally, their lips touched.

An explosion of emotions and feelings that Harry had long held dormant in his mind came rushing back. The feel of her soft lips, her smooth cheek and her long, silky hair that his other hand had slid through. Everything about it seemed to remind him why he went out with her so long ago. They finally pulled apart, before she smiled and brought him back to Eli's serenely breathing form. Harry gathered the boy in his arms, before walking slowly towards the entrance, as Ginny walked beside him holding on to his arm as if she would never let go.

Later that night, Ginny sat beside Eli, who was sleeping peacefully in the hospital wing. Harry had vanished once he had brought Ginny and Eli up from the Chamber. She had happily greeted her family and told them what happened, except for the kiss she shared with Harry. She knew why Harry had disappeared: he couldn't face her family. Not yet. So she had played along, and sat with Eli that whole day in the hospital wing. Bill had covered her classes so she could sit with him. Now it was past midnight and she was dozing next to his bed. The door to enter the room creaked, and Ginny awoke to see Harry walking slowly in. She smiled at him, and pulled a chair up beside her. He sat down and glanced shyly up at her.

"You know Harry, we have to stop meeting like this. People could get the wrong idea." Harry chuckled softly and looks at her. Then she notices his wild and reddened eyes and he frowned.

"This whole day, I have been reliving emotions that I haven't wanted to think about since…it happened. Now because of what happened, it's all coming back. I just…I don't know to do." Harry looked at her, pleading with her to tell him what to do.

She smiled at him, and got up. She plopped down in his lap before throwing her arms around him "Let it out Harry. I'm right here and we have all night if we need." Harry looked at her, partially in shock. Slowly, he leaned down on to her, and her grip tightened. They sat like that unmoving for an hour or so before the first tear fell. After that, it was as if a dam broke and everything came out. Harry held her and no giant in the world could have pulled her from his grasp. He rocked slowly back and forth, and Ginny rubbed his back, whispering comforting nothings in to his eyes.

As dawn first rays broke across the sky, the tears finally lessened. Harry looked down at Ginny, and he didn't speak. But she could see in his eyes the shame he felt over crying in front of her. She held hands in her hands and gazed in to his eyes. Those powerful green eyes that could both make her weak in the knees and mind-numbingly angry. She whispered "its okay, guilt is normal and I love you so much more because of it."

He looked at her, before looking down. "You… you love me?" Ginny smiled and gathered his face in her hands. His face felt so tense, as if his muscles hadn't relaxed in over ten years. She kissed him and it was quite different from their kiss in the Chamber. That had been slow and smooth, showing him a way out of his tortured mind. This kiss was all that and more. It was a frenzied, passionate explanation of the feelings that had built up between both of them for the past 10 years. Tongues broke the barrier and explored each other mouths. Harry just sat there at first, before responding with a passion of a man who hadn't let himself even considering having these feelings for a while. Finally they broke apart, and Ginny slid back to her own chair, where they both slept, peacefully.

From the doorway, a tall, bearded old man stood there, eyes lighting up the room. His smile was wider than it had been in quite a while All of his plans had blossomed and more, and if he was lucky, he could be relieved of his headmaster position sooner than he thought. He quietly exited the room, closing the door softly.

The sun was out, and Harry felt extremely out of place. This would mark the first time he had left he Hogwarts grounds in quite some time. He stood outside the door, holding hands with Ginny, and his other hand atop the head of young Elijah. Ginny smiled at him, before speaking. "We'll go in first, and get the family ready. Okay?" Harry nodded at her, and released her hand slowly and nudged Eli forward. The boy turned and grinned up at him, before he took Ginny's hand they entered. Harry let the door close behind them, as he took a step back and looked at the house in front of him. The Burrow, the first place he had ever been where he could literally feel the love emanating from the very walls. The sounds of talking reached him from inside, and he heard the signal from Ginny.

Taking a deep breath, Harry turned the door handle and entered the room, looking at the floor. The silence around him scared him more than any Dark Wizard. He slowly raised his head and looked at the assorted family. Bill and Charlie stood next to their wives and children, eyebrows raised in surprise. Percy looked down his nose at Harry and the twins grinned back at him, their identical wives and children looking at him confused. Finally his gaze settled on Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Both had a blank look on their face. Harry managed to find his voice. "Does…is it… is it alright if I stayed here for dinner, maybe?" The silence that followed discouraged him, and he lowered his head while he backed against the door. A noise brought his head up to see Mrs. Weasley walking over to him with an unreadable expression on her face. Though she was a good foot shorter than him, he felt that she towered over him.

A smile broke over her face, and wrapped her arms around him. He froze, confused on what to do. She released him, and looked him in the eye. "Welcome home Harry."

Mr. Weasley stepped up as well and pulled him in to a hug as well, though not as long as his wife's. He looked Harry in the eye as well. "Welcome home, son." Harry paused, and finally smiled as the rest of the Weasley's surrounded him with hugs and slaps on the back. Finally, he came face to face with Ginny, and he pulled her in to a hug tighter than all the rest.

"Guess what Harry?" Ginny whispered in to his ear softly. "You're finally home, and I am not letting you leave again." Harry chuckled in to her ear and pulled away from her.

"I know, Ginny. I wouldn't dream of it." He smirked, looking so much like the boy he had been, before pulling her in to a soft kiss, and neither of them heard the cheers and catcalls of the rest of her family, of the rest of both of their family.

**A/N: Well that's it. I know it wasn't the greatest story, but it was my first. Please let me know how it was, as I desperately want to improve before I begin my next story. I am going to take a writing break for a while (not more than week) before I begin the next story. Thanks a lot!!! Review!**


End file.
